McFly Fanficion
by erinpixie
Summary: First stab at writing fanfiction, is based on the boys of McFly, will contain swearing and more than likely scenes of a sexual nature.


_**Notes from the Author; **__Hello you little treasure, I've never written ANYTHING literally, since my GCSE Creative Writing several years ago (which in it's self happened to be hilariously banal) therefore I don't have great expectations for this but hey ho! Please do forgive me if this provides absolutely nil entertainment to you. But I fancied writing something, so I did. It's probably going to mainly feature Dougie Poynter and a Girlfriend character who may or may not be loosely based on myself... as I do have a predilection for him, but his and the other McFly boys' characters are very closely based on how they are at present. The 'Nico' character is based on my bby (T0msEw0k)... there will be more about her and the rest of the McFly boys at a later date. I swear a lot so expect swearing and more than likely sexual content. Obviously, and much to my own dismay, I don't own McFly. If you, for some peculiar reason are reading this, and you are enjoying it please feel free to let me know what you think and/or give me some suggestions on here or on Twitter ( ErinJaneJones) I would greatly appreciate it as this is my first stab at fanfiction :) Will add more as often as humanly possible._

**Chapter 1; Introduction**  
Zara rummaged for her phone which was strategically tucked under her pillow, as it always was when she was in bed, she squinted as the screens bright light spilled all over her tired face and violated her drowsy, half closed eyes, the time read 3:06am, it was still pretty dark but the birds outside were beginning their incessant singing. Ugh. Zara was usually a phenomenal sleeper, when snuggled up to her boyfriend, safe, warm and content. Whereas currently alone, aside from the Chihuahua sleeping by her feet, she lay spread out in the considerably large bed, intended for two, pondering worthless thoughts and hopeless situations for endless hours. "Where the fuck is he?" she murmured in an almost subliminal tone, her Geordie accent laced with tiredness and a hint of impatience. Her boyfriend, Dougie was late, nothing new there. Dougie's arrival times were regularly sporadic, but the Memory Lane 2013 McFly tour had just drawn to an end at Wembley Arena after a month of Dougie being off touring Britain with the guys, he and Zara had only seen each other a handful of times within this period, so naturally, Zara was eager to say the least about having him back home at long last. The gig would have finished between 10:30 and 11pm, and Wembley Arena is only a short drive from the home they shared so she was curious of his current whereabouts at this ridiculous hour in the morning. With one eye completely shut and the other squinting slightly so to focus on her phone screen she sloppily typed out a text to Doug, 'Where are you, you little shit, have you seen the time? Can't sleep.'

Zara and Dougie hadn't been together that long, 18 months give or take, they'd met through a mutual friend; Nico – The long term girlfriend of McFly's Tom, known to many as Ewok. Nico had been with Tom for what feels like forever, even though it had only been a few years, it's impossible to think of one without the other, to even imagine the two them not being together now, the sheer thought of it is absurd. Nico, an extremely talented Writer and Artist also hails from Newcastle which is where she had met Zara, at a concert, they got along famously and stayed friends from then on, since before Flewok, as they're known to some (Fletcher & Ewok) became an item. Nico had been with Tom for a while when Zara decided to make a swift career change from working in an Animal shelter to become a trainee Make-up artist, being the amazing friend she is, Nico suggested to Tom that Zara should come to London to be the MUA (Make-up Artist) on a McFly photo shoot, for experience. Tom being the beautiful, kind hearted guy that he is agreed to this idea.

And voilà, Zara headed to London a few weeks later to subtly touch up the already perfect faces of the McFly boys, but when are things ever that humdrum where McFly are concerned? Never, Harry had suggested to Tom, Danny and Nico that Zara should put way too much make-up on Dougie, say the shoot was themed, a spoof if you will, and to tell him that all of the boys were having it done. Great idea, Doug drank up the deception, the gullible little bugger. What then ensued happened thusly; Dougie was given big rosy puddles of fuchsia brashly painted onto his cheeks, ridiculously over the top deep black eyebrows which didn't compliment his dirty blonde hair all too well, and of course, a pair of crudely drawn 'blow job lips' as Danny so aptly named them, in a blood red lipstick. All this going on while Zara tried to act professional and not soil herself with laughter at her own transgression. It was hilarious, thankfully Dougie thought so also, and laughed it off, while most likely feeling inwardly mortified that he had not picked up on the prank. Unfortunately, his face was restored to normality before any photographs were taken. After giving Dougie a pantomime dame make-over, Zara was guilt tripped into going on a date with him, not that it took much persuading her, suppose going on a date with Dougie Poynter wasn't TOO much of an imposition "It's the least you could do after turning him into a drag act for our amusement" Harry, the 'brains' behind the whole escapade had said to her. Dougie had grilled Nico on Zara's likes and dislikes and made an informed decision to take her to a Zoo. Being quite the animal lover himself, mainly reptiles, and her being an ex Animal Carer this was the perfect 'first date' for both of them. They discovered that they had the same sordid, dirty sense of humour and instantly got on impeccably. A month or two, several dates and more than a handful of nights spent together later and they made things official.

Several minutes had passed since Zara sent a worried text to Doug when she was startled by the buzzing of her phone from beneath the pillow, she scrambled for it anxiously and read the reply from Doug 'Shit mate! Sorry, we all went back to Harry's, lost track of time, be home in 5 xxx' Zara and Dougie very rarely called each other by cute pet names, that just wasn't their style, it was usually something slightly pejorative or casual, Shit Stain, Kid, Mate, Stinker, Cap'n, to mention a few. Pixie, Zara's dog, a Chihuahua, emerged from the bottom of the bed, her disproportionately and ever so slightly comical large ears flickered, vigilant, she had heard keys turn in the front door and let out a protective growl then dashed to the top of the bed to see Zara, tail between her legs, from there she let out three sweet, sharp barks in the direction of the footsteps coming from the front door and slowly up the stairs, the barks were met with "Shut up, Pix!" in a playful tone, Dougie was home.


End file.
